Lo que una chica por amor es capaz
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Estaba en clases, sentada en mi pupitre. La clase estaba avanzando monótonamente como siempre, pero yo no estaba al pendiente de eso. Estaba muy ocupada, viéndolo. -Oh, Brick-suspiré suavito. Seguro te preguntarás, ¿leí bien? Pues… sí, sí leíste bien. Yo, Momoko Akatsutsumi estoy suspirando por Brick Him... Song-fic 5... Momoko x Brick... PASEN Y LEAN


Yo: Song-fic número cinco…

**Ale: … este es como…**

_Any: ... MUY extraño...  
><em>

Leydi: … ya que saltea muchos puntos de todo…

Yo: … que al principio quizá no se entieda mucho...

**Ale: … pero aun así nos hizo reír mucho escribirlo...  
><strong>

_Any: … ojalá que a ustedes les guste leerlo, y no olviden...  
><em>

Leydi: … ¿qué opinan de la imagen del fic? Es una boda, jejeje...  
><span>

**_Any y Ale: … las PPGZ no nos perteneces, ni siquiera sabemos a quién, pero bueno…_**

Leydi y Demente: … tampoco la canción, esta le pertenece a Gloria Trevi…

**Lo que una chica por amor es capaz  
><strong>

Estaba en clases, sentada en mi pupitre. La clase estaba avanzando monótonamente como siempre, pero yo no estaba al pendiente de eso. Estaba muy ocupada, _viéndolo_…

-Oh, Brick—suspiré suavito.

Seguro te preguntarás, ¿leí bien? Pues… sí, sí leíste bien. Yo, Momoko Akatsutsumi (sí, la PPGZ pelianaranjada) estoy suspirando por Brick Him (el RRBZ, ex-supervillano desde hace algunos días). Bueno, ¿qué quieren que haga? Había estado escondiendo mi amor desde que lo conocí, en batalla, pero lo oculté muy bien, fingiendo odio... Pero ahora, ahora podía mostrar mis sentimientos, ya que él ya no era "el malo"…

Pasaron los días, ya tenía un plan para que Brick al fin se fije en mí. Era extraño, pero a lo mejor lo lograba…

-Eh, ¿Brick?—dije tímidamente Momoko, él volteó y me vio, sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué quieres?—me dijo fríamente.

Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Si hace apenas unas semanas si quiera nos dirigimos la palabra, y sólo para las luchas con los monstruos que aún atacaban la ciudad.

-Eh… ¿Rosadita?—dijo—ya hace rato que estás desconectada del mundo… bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós.

¡Mierda! El plan no funcionó… Bueno, uno puede recurrir al plan B…

_Cuando logre enamorarte de mí,  
>Cuando haga una locura de ti,<br>Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso  
>enamorándote de mí,<br>Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz! _

-Empiecen a tocar, ¡ahora!—les digo a esos músicos. Bueno, sé que es poco común que una chica le lleve serenata a un chico, pero…

Los músicos empiezan a tocar, yo espero a que Brick se asome, mirando hacia la ventana. Pero en lugar de eso su hermano, Butch, lanzó un balde de agua fría sobre todos ellos, sin si quiera ver quiénes somos.

-¡Déjennos dormir carajo! ¡Son las 3:00 de la mañana!—no es cierto, apenas son las 2:58 a.m.

-Ejem, señorita, aun nos debe 200 yenes por el servicio, y 50 extras por lo del chapuzón…

Pagué el monto, aunque técnicamente era barato, estaba decepcionada… Plan C

Cuando vea tu mirada brillar,  
>Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar,<br>Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto  
>en el tuyo al bailar,<br>Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!

-¡Vengan a mi fiesta! ¡TODOS están invitados!—es Himeko, la presumida Shirogane organiza una fiesta de quince años para fingir que le agradamos, no importa, me enteré que Brick irá, así que… YO VOY.

En la fiesta todos están bailando, Brick, como siempre, se hace al desinteresado y está a un costado, sólo.

-Hola Brick—le dije casualmente.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?—bueno, estamos conversando, al menos algo logré.

-Bien también… oye, me estoy aburriendo, ¿quieres bailar?

-Sí, claro—al menos conseguí hacerme la desinteresada, si no hubiera empezado a gritar sin control.

Esa fiesta fue muy divertida, y desde entonces empezó una muy linda amistad…

Desde bajar una estrella,  
>De volar al cielo,<br>De robarle un beso al Sol,  
>De luchar contra el más terrible dragón<br>Por defender su amor,  
>De eso y más una chica es capaz,<br>Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…

Desde entonces pasaron los días y poco a poco él empezó a corresponder a mis sentimientos, hasta llegó el día…

-Momoko, este… ¿quieres ser… minovia?—dijo, lo último lo entendí…

-¿Qué?

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Yo me quedé de piedra, luego grité…

-SÍIIIII—grité abrazándolo

_Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!_

Estábamos en el parque, en una de nuestras hermosas citas…

-Momo…—me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Dime?

-Somos novios desde hace…—pero se calló, no lo recordaba.

-¿Desde hace…?—dije, con una sonrisa.

-Desde hace… mucho tiempo… Y siempre quise preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué?

-Sé que la pregunta será extraña, pero… ¿qué harías por nosotros? O, bueno, ¿por nuestra relación?

-Bueno…

_… cuando sepas que yo soy para ti,  
>Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz,<br>Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto  
>Y Dios bendiga nuestro amor…<br>Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!_...

-… entonces sabrás, lo que por amor soy capaz…—le respondí…

-¿En serio?—dijo, acercándose.

-Sí…

Pero justo cuando nos íbamos a dar _el_ beso sonó mi cinturón.

-MIERDA—exclamamos ambos.

Entonces procedimos a transformarnos y nos dirigimos al lugar del ataque… Ahí había un enorme… ¿dragón? Sí, un dragón. Los seis (Miyako, Kaoru, Butch, Boomer, Brick y yo) empezamos a combatir al dragón. De repente el dragón atrapó con sus garras a Brick, eso fue suficiente…

_Desde bajar una estrella,  
>De volar al cielo,<br>De robarle un beso al Sol,  
>De luchar contra el más terrible dragón<br>Por defender su amor,  
>De eso y más una chica es capaz,<br>Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da… _

-¡YO-YO SUPREMO!—grité, con mi ataque, el dragón se debilitó, y soltó a Brick.

Luego, con unos cuantos ataques más, lo vencimos.

-Vaya, ese ataque fue más fuerte de lo normal Momoko, ¿qué pasó?—me dijo Brick…

-Jejeje, ¿y te lo preguntas? Ya te dije, estás saliendo _conmigo_, y…

_… entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!_

Le dije, con un sonoro besito en la mejilla.

_Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti,  
>Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz,<br>Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto  
>Y Dios bendiga nuestro amor…<br>Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!_

-Vamos Momo, tienes que apresurarte, te esperan—me decía Kaoru, jalándome por el brazo.

-Sí, pero no me lastimes—dije.

Llegué a la puerta de la iglesia, Kaoru me encasquetó un velo sobre la cabeza y un ramo de flores.

-Espera, ¿esto es…?—pero no terminé, ya que me empujó dentro.

Una vez ahí, vi una escena extraña; muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba: Butch estaba con una especie de "sotana" de cura, con un libro que fingía ser una Biblia. Boomer estaba agarrando a Brick, que gritaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía ahí, Miyako por su parte estaba parada al otro costado. De repente una (mal grabada por cierto) tonada de boda empezó a sonar, Kaoru me empujó varias veces y llegué al frente.

-Bueno, empecemos con la ceremonia—dijo Butch—bla, bla, bla, bla—y sí lo dijo así, no exagero—bla, bla, bla… Brick, ¿te casarías con Momoko?

-Bueno…—dijo, pero le interrumpió.

-Sí, bien. Y tú, Momoko, ¿te casarías con Brick?—no me dejó responder y continuó—Sí, muy bien. Los declaro idiota y mujer… Ahora, chicos, nos vamos que la parejita se tiene que quedar a solas…

Y los cuatro salieron sin más, aun escuchaba a Kaoru regañando a Butch (-Idiota, tenía que ser más lento-) cuando Brick me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Tú planeaste esto?

-Nop—mentí—pero no importa… ESTAMOS CASADOS—dije, emocionada.

-Bueno, respecto a eso… me tomó por sorpresa, pero ni siquiera tenemos los anillos.

Entonces Boomer entró corriendo con una almohadita, muy tarde por si me preguntan.

-Aquí tienen, lo lamento, con tanto trajín lo olvidamos…

Y volvió a salir corriendo.

-¿Y ahora qué?—me dijo Brick.

-Mmmm…—pensé, se me ocurrió algo—VEN—dije, jalándolo del brazo y volando.

-E-espera, ¿q-qué…?

Y ahí arriba sucedió, le di _el beso_.

-FELIZ BODA—empezaron a gritar Los otros cuatro desde más abajo.

-¿Recuerdas esa pregunta que me hiciste hace un tiempo?—le dije.

-¿Cuál de todas?—me preguntó.

-El de qué podría hacer por nuestro amor—le dije

-Ah, sí… bueno, pues ya lo vi…—dijo.

-¿Esto? Nop, esto es sólo una mera formalidad… Yo soy capaz…

_… desde bajar una estrella,  
>De volar al cielo,<br>De robarle un beso al Sol,  
>De luchar contra el más terrible dragón<br>Por defender su amor,  
>De eso y más una chica es capaz,<br>Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…_

-Jajaja, bueno, al menos ya sé que debo portarme bien…

-Sí, pero tú sabes que esto es ETERNO…

**_Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!_**

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Qué tal?

**Ale: Ojalá les hayan gustado…**

_Any: … no olviden dejar sus reviews…_

Leydi: … tampoco favoritos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
